


【龄龙】玉体横陈2

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 性瘾设定。有第三者性描写，围观。
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙, 龄龙
Kudos: 34





	【龄龙】玉体横陈2

**Author's Note:**

> 性瘾设定。  
> 有第三者性描写，围观。

2.

今天是第四次被任课老师拍拍桌子，让他醒过来，不要再那么堂而皇之地在课上打瞌睡了。

语文老师是个不那么容易说话的老学究，没人敢在他的课上睡觉，可是张九龄却被他抓到了两次，这几乎是不能原谅的大事件。张九龄被勒令到了走道那里清醒清醒，然后也就不要进来了。

张九龄没有说什么，只是揉了揉眼睛，扣着指甲站了出去。

他已经大约有一周没有好好睡觉了，原因无他，只是一周前算是巧遇的王九龙开始刻意频繁的在门口等他。每次见面都是“弟弟你作业写完了吗，我们去酒店好不好”，然后就在床上哥哥弟弟地胡叫，甚至可以捧着他的阴茎餍足地舔了舔嘴唇，夸赞这真是好漂亮好粗壮的东西，比好多人的都要让人舒服。

那人真的只有十七岁吗?张九龄望着脚底下的瓷砖想，王九龙如果去告那些搞过他的男人，包括他，肯定不会有人相信的。

婊子，贱货，浪蹄子。

这是张九龄脑子里为数不多能形容王九龙还能体面一点的词汇了。

因为尽管他的尺寸很合王九龙的心意，可是王九龙每次来找他的时候身上都是一股子精液的味道，屁股也是，穴口虽然被特意清洗过了，也总是湿热松软一顶就进去。

恍如一刻也离不开男人。张九龄听到老学究浑厚有力地说着潘金莲毒死武大郎勾搭西门庆，他冷笑一声，好一个婊子无情的男婊子。

晚上王九龙还是在校门口等着他。今天王九龙穿的依然很清纯，倒不如说这人就长了张清纯的脸，脖子间艳红色的领巾倒是让旁的人一眼就瞧见他。

张九龄推开王九龙亲热凑过来的脸蛋，压着心里的不快活告诉王九龙:我不想和你上床，我今天已经被很多老师点名起来了就因为我晚上睡得不够。

“可是弟弟你真的很大，”王九龙舌头舔过上槽牙，露出一个甜蜜的笑容，“今天就一次，你射给我一次就好了，然后你就可以写作业睡觉了。”

他的目光没办法离开王九龙的舌头，他顿了顿拒绝了对方这个看似体贴的说辞。

也不是没有晚上他想提前结束，王九龙嘴上说可以了，可半夜会含住他的鸡巴，弄得硬了就往自己屁股里塞，他被弄醒也只能顺着王九龙的意思去操干。

“你自己找人去。”他还是拒绝了王九龙，王九龙也只是歪头笑了笑，没有耍心机地顺势挽住了他的胳膊。

王九龙咬住他的耳朵说:“今天我约了个叔叔，本来想一起玩，既然这样你看着我好不好?”

就好像我看着你你会多被一个鸡巴操似得。张九龄心里这么想，却还是鬼使神差地跟着王九龙上了车。

他还只是个学生，跟王九龙上床已经是他最出格的事了，来到这种到处都是贴在一起的两个人的巷子里，张九龄还是不由自主地捏紧了王九龙的手腕。

“你真的只有十七岁吗?”他感觉到王九龙的偷笑，皱着眉离王九龙远了点。

“我看起来不像是十七岁吗?”王九龙低头朝他笑笑。  
张九龄默不作声，脸是十七岁那样纯情，身上的味道跟个鸡一样浓。

最里面那个巷子站了个四十多岁的叔叔，王九龙见到人就亲亲热热地软伏到人家肩头，黏糊甜蜜地叫了声叔叔。那个叔叔捏了捏王九龙的屁股，咬着耳朵问了句什么，王九龙含含糊糊说了学生不和我们玩了，张九龄就再也没听清了。

他看见王九龙撑在墙上，皮带被抽出来扔到他脚边，裤子一下子掉落在脚踝那儿，翘起来的屁股就那么露在他眼前。

王九龙压根没穿内裤就出来了，那个男人捏捏那点子肉，分开屁股露出里面艳红的穴口，只沉得王九龙的屁股白的白红的红，只差一个鸡巴给他插进去 捅烂了跟桃子似得流汁儿。

男人弯腰，舌头舔上王九龙的屁股洞，王九龙浑身颤了颤，哑声哑气地叫起来。

张九龄只在那些岛国片里见过，男演员舔着女演员的阴道，唇肉挤压着男演员的舌头，水流的满腿都是，女演员还要叫的奶子乱颤。可那些场面都没有王九龙叫地好听，颤地让人心里瘙痒。

王九龙那双隐约上挑的眼睛还直勾勾看着他，嘴巴张开，舌头乱舔，只管着勾引谁也不知道。

等到身后男人舔过瘾了，掏出涨得发紫的阴茎插进去，王九龙发出了满意又不知足的叫声，就好像这里原本预留了一个位置，虽然现在的也很好但也不及、不及。

张九龄觉着自己就该走，他看着那根鸡巴在王九龙的洞里来回抽动，王九龙也被干的腿根发抖眼泪直流，他又不是变态，也没必要在这儿看着，可是他的脚就像生根了，动都动不了。

他第一次问的那个问题好像也有答案了，王九龙喜欢被男人干，这个男人不局限于张九龄、后面这个中年男人，或者是许多张九龄没见过的。

男人似乎已经到了想要射精的点，阴茎拔了出来，王九龙乖巧地蹲在地上，手握住那根阴茎含在了嘴里。

两腮凹陷吞吐起来，张九龄还能看见龟头和王九龙舌尖分开的时候唾液粘稠的一根银丝儿。

王九龙的口活不错，张九龄试过，大约是吃过不少鸡巴才能有这样的水准，王九龙曾经就靠着口交的花样让张九龄射了三回，并且都完完整整一滴不漏地咽了下去。

现在这个男人显然没有张九龄那些的待遇，阴茎被吐出来，精液射到王九龙的脸上，湿哒哒地流到衣领里面。  
男人整了整裤子就离开了，张九龄看着王九龙手指抹过眼睛上的一点，舌头裹着手指就舔干净了。

张九龄走过去，掀起王九龙的上衣就使劲儿去擦对方脸上的精液，擦到王九龙断断续续地喊哥哥才停手。王九龙鼻尖红红的，整张脸都粉红的好看，张九龄指了指自己鼓鼓囊囊的胯下，王九龙就顺从地咬开拉链，隔着内裤舔起来。

张九龄抓着人头发，漫不经心地问:“你是不是有病?”

Tbc


End file.
